Harleys havoc
by DarkQuinn
Summary: This is the third part to the Batty for Bats story. I liked to break them up because there is so much more going on in here than Batman. It's now all about Wally West and Harley Quinn.


**HARLEYS HAVOC **

**(The third part of Batty for Bats)**

June 20th

Wally laid there on Harleys perfectly round large belly she was beautiful glowing and all. Since the Bruce and Klark fiasco, Harley had become Wally's everything. His friend, his best friend, and his therapist she was brilliant good or super criminal bad she loved him and he loved her. He never tried anything he let her sleep in her own room and he was walls away, but at night she would sneak herself in his black sheets and cuddle up as close as he could. He went to every baby doctor appointment and had seen the evolution of their beautiful daughter. Harley had dubbed him the father as soon as he cooked her breakfast in bed for mothers day. "She is moving a lot more."

"Well she does have very active parents. Biologically she's kinda gotta be active keep in mind her daddy is the flash."

Wally smiled. "Thanks for keeping that in mind." He kissed her softly. "You're so beautiful when you laugh."

"Wally why are you so good to me?"

"Cause I love you Harley."

She sighed and he sat up looking her in the eyes he fell slowly and surely in love with. "What's wrong Harley?"

"Nothing." She smiled and then looked into his green mischievous eyes. "What about a name she's been alive and kicking… Literally kicking me for five months least we can do is give her a name."

"What about Ellin Venus. Because like her mother she's my mischievous little goddess."

"That's beautiful and odd just like her parents!"

"Yes just like her mother." He kissed her deeply again "I love you Harleen Qunizel."

She paused. "No one ever calls me that anymore. Feels good to hear it."

"Is that right."

"It is, and I'm glad you understand that I'm not a mega criminal."

"Don't worry. I love you for who you are Harley."

"Harleen."

"Are you sure you wanna go back to the name that started all this?"

"Yeah." She smiled "But you can always call me Harley."

"Har… Do you love me?"

She looked at him with the most serious face he had ever seen. "Wally West I love you with my whole entire being. I gave up my life of crime and Joker for you. And ONLY you. Wally you're my everything. Joker no longer compares to you, he kinda can't, he'll never make me laugh ever again."

Wally was stunned but said nothing.

"You and Ellin are the most precious things in my life. I'd give my life to save yours and hers. I'd give my all for it. I'd never step away. I want to make you the happiest man and her the happiest girl in the world. When we hold her for the first time… Oh Wally I dream about it all the time."

"Yeah so do I."

"So yes Wally I love you more than I have ever loved anyone. And I never want to let you go." She kissed him deeply wrapping her legs around him and running her hands through his thick red hair.

He kissed her neck and bit behind her ear breathing hot breath on the red fleshy spot. He ran his long fingers through her short blonde hair and ran his other hand up her leg. They were never intimate. Sexually the desire was there, but so was the worry. He wanted to make sure she was safe. He wouldn't touch her until he was sure she was ready. Right now she showed all the signs. He kissed her breast and then her belly.

She arched and giggled at the tickling of his kisses and Ellin kicking his lips. She lifted his head "Someone doesn't want you kissing mommy."

"Oh well I guess she gets what she wants."

"Not. A. Chance." She kissed him hard unbuttoning his shirt.

Wallys red phone buzzed on the table, and he regretfully checked it. "Damn it! I have to go."

"I know." She released him. "Please be careful Wally."

"I have the best women in the world to come home to why I wouldn't be careful." He kissed her one last time whispering he loved her and ran out the door.

Harley watched him go. Then pulled out her phone.

"Hello?"

"Ivy."

"HARLEY! How are you, how's the baby did you get my flowers?"

Harley looked at the five dozen pink and blue roses.

"No dyes or nothing like you said."

"I know honey they are lovely."

"So what's up?"

"I need one last favor are you available?"

"For you honey ALWAYS!"

10 PM

Harley sighed. Ellin made her suit a little harder to fit in thankfully she had a material suit made ages ago out of hope. Now is her final stage her last hurrah and she couldn't wait. She walked down on the streets of Gotham and followed the dying flower petals into the dark but amazing intoxicating alley. "Hiya B-Man!"

"Quinn! Where is Ivy….. God you've put on weight."

"Gee thanks for the compliment jack ass."

"Are you alone?" Batman asked.

"As always well except for your friend Wally."

"How do you-"

"I'm a professional profiler. I know everything." She laughed and sighed "Not like you can do anything anyway if you go back on your part of the deal Wally will break harder than a pretzel, and I don't want that to happen you seen how bad he was before do you really want that in your life now?"

"N… No. BUT I SWEAR I'LL-"

"Hold that thought!" She covered her face "Continue."

"What the hell was that fo…." Bruce fell to an unconscious bliss.

"Thanks Ivy. I hate to kill your clean slate."

"Oh you won't he won't remember much. My charms never come without a price." She smiled and kissed Harleys soft lips. "But that is Payment enough."

"I'm sure are you going to come to the baby shower?"

"Would I miss it. Now remember to do what you have to then slip this under his tongue. I'm sure he won't exactly be conscious. The flowers and I will put him back in his rightful place. He'll think it was dream. So he'll be the crazy one this time."

Harley smiled. "I'll keep that in mind."

She nodded and strutted off to whatever function she had.

Harley sat and opened "WHAT TO EXPECT WHEN YOU'RE EXCPECTING. The lies of birth." She read quietly until he came to.

"Q… Quinn."

"No one else bats." She said flipping through the book. "Or should I say Bruce?"

"HOW IN THE HELL-"

"Bruce I was a profiler psychologist before Joker banged me up and screwed me over. Speakin'a which of you seen him?"

"N.. No!"

"Just like him to cool off when I find someone good, and that is why I'm here."

"What?"

"To talk to you about your black hole."

"My what?"

"Your heart you pompous jack ass."

"What about it."

"Well if I had my way I'd rip it out."

"Why?"

"WALLY! THAT'S WHY AND I CAN TELL YOU'RE TRYING TO SWEEP HIM UNDER THE RUG BRUCE! I CAN SEE CLEAR THROUGH YOUR FUCKING FACDE SO KEEP TRYING ME AND WE'LL SEE WHAT ELSE I DISCOVER."

"I… Harley what goes on with me and Wally is our business this has nothing to do with you!"

"Oh but it does, because I distinctly remember telling you if you hurt him this will not end well. And you defy me. EVERY TIME YOU DEFY ME I GET A LITTLE FUCKING PISSY!"

"Maybe it's hormones Quinn you are pretty well fat."

POW Quinn smashed his face with a flawless roundhouse kick.

"How the hell do you get your leg up that high?"

"Bruce that's none of your concern. What I am wondering though is how long you and Klark Kent have been screwing eachother."

"How did you-"

"Profiler Bruce."

"Oh right…. Since you and Wally have been."

"Professionally Oh Bruce that's cheating."

"Oh cut the shit Harley. Wally's not that blind to not be able to see you're back to your old tricks again. Where's Joker?"

"Did I not just ask you that?" She said in a tone that would have been mistaken for confusion if he didn't know her sarcastic attitude. She wrapped Barbwire around her thick gloved hand and punched Bruce. "To be a billionaire play boy superhero you are the dumber than a box of wet rocks." She punched him in his face as hard as her tiny body would allow. She then ripped his mask off exposing the shaggy black hair, bright blue eyes, and a tan now bloody face. "Looks like that hurt." She heard her phone ring. "Hold that thought." She picked up her phone. "Harleene Quenelle may I help you?"

"Well I'd like to talk to my daughters mother please." Wally Chuckled.

"Oh Wally! You scared me. Hi." She locked on jumper cords on to the metal barbwire and linked it on every bare spot on Bruce's Body .

"How are you doing? What are you doing that I sacred you?"

"Well… Uh… You'll get mad if I tell you."

"I'm sure he would understand you bashing his ex's face in." Bruce murmered and got a sturdy kick in the mouth.

"Harley what are you doing?!"

"Kickboxing."

"HARLEY YOU'RE FIVE MONTHS PREGNANT WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING KICKBOXING!? I'M COMING HOME!"

"Oh… Well I'm not at home. I'm at the gym, and I can't exactly leave in the middle of the fight they'll think I'm soft."

"YOU ARE SOFT YOU'RE PREGNANT!"

"Wally I need the excurisie, she's safe and secure I promise. And not to mention it is for a client of mine."

"What Client would want you to kickbox?!"

"Paul. He wants to learn for his wife Nina and son Steven so I said I'd show him."

"You're kidding right?"

"Yes Wally I'm kidding I'm out grabbing a late dinner for you when you come home. Don't have a heart attack just yet."

"Oh… Good. I'm tying some loose ends up I'll be with you and Ellin before an hour is up."

"Promise?" She smiled girlishly.

"Yes I promise. Bye sweet heart I love you."

"I love you too." She hung up. Then turned around and looked at her belly. "You see Bruce I lied just then, and I hate to do that. Ellin hates to know her mommy does that so you know what we're going to do."

"What?"

"Well We're going to take it out on you." Harley sat back down and pushed the button for the auto start car battery.

"AHHHH… w…w…HAYYYYYEEEEE.!"

"Whaaaayyyyyyeee what Bruce?"

"Why are you doing this?" He huffed loudly.

"Oh what… THIS?" she cranked it up again and then let off.

"YES!" He convoluted a little but his head lolled to the side "Why are you doing this if you love him?"

"Because Bruce he loved you FIRST. I would have NEVER been here, if you had just been the good guy to someone you cared about for once. You're anti-ivy everything you touch dies! Now Wally no matter how many times he begs for it not to be true he will always be heartbroken! How dare you lock up people who commit crimes when you are a crime all on your own! You should be tried and convicted just like the rest of us!"

"STOP IT HARLEY THAT'S NOT TRUE!"

"OH IT IS BRUCE! AND YOU KNOW IT." She hoarsely spat at him. "And I Harley Quinn. Joker made born and bred! Sentence you to sleep in the bed you made!" She hit the electricity twice more and then cut the wires that held him there. He fell sideways on a bed of nails.

"AHHHHHHHH! I SWEAR TO YOU QUINN YOU WILL NOT GET AWAY WITH THIS NONE OF IT NOT TAKING WALLY FROM ME NOT HURTING ME NONE OF IT!" He cried.

"Oh hush now Bruce it's only a dream. " She said sweetly "Your conscious is kicking your ass for hurting the ones you love on purpose!" She kicked him on his back and stood over him dropping the pill down his throat. "Nighty night bats."

**June 25****TH**

Wally sat alone in his office watching his the world news on t.v. and hidden monitors all over his city on his laptop in his desk. He lost focus when he looked over at the beautiful black and white photo of him and Harley no masks no nothing but the white toga that covered some of Harley's large belly. He smiled if he had a better family it'd be on some 1950's sitcom. Or Little Shop of Horrors somewhere that's green. It was perfect despite what they had to get there.

There was a knock on his opened door.

"Come in." He said still staring and smiling.

"Wally." He heard Bruce's voice and the door shut.

"Yeah Bruce."

"Can we talk?"

"Yeah Bruce. Talk away." He said not paying attention still. He had no time really it was 12:30 he was already cutting it short for Harley's appointment.

"Can you look at me?"

Wally sighed and continued packing up his things. "No. Bruce I can't. Not without getting sick to my stomach. What is it?"

"Can you look at me please?" He begged.

"Oh Bruce you're being…" Wally looked at him his face damaged and bruised he had burn marks on his wrists and neck and his arm was in a sling. "What the hell happened to you?"

"Harley Quinn."

"Harley, you expect me to believe that?" He laughed "That's even funnier than the lie you told me about Klark."

"I never lied to you about Klark."

"You did when you told me it'd never happen. Now if you excuse me."

"WALLY!"

"Bruce! We can all play this friend game for as long as you want, why you can even talk to Guy and Shyear, But the last thing I want from you is accusations about Harley who has gained fourty pounds and refuses to go out sometimes because of it. You think she's gonna waste that on you, granted she should, hell I wouldn't mind if she did."

"So you're telling me you'd allow her to do this."

"Oh no. I don't allow anyone to do anything. I didn't allow you to sleep with Klark. I didn't allow myself to fall in love with you, but it all happened and All of it is okay. Shit happens Bruce, you just happened to be that piece of shit that happens to everyone." Wally stood and put on his suit jacket. "Now if you excuse me… I have to go catch Harley before I end up looking like you. Oh and Bruce?"

"Yeah." He said a little sad by their whole discussion.

"Start calling her Harleene West okay." He smirked and walked out of the office leaving his once hero, his once everything, alone and lost. The same way he felt when it was him and Klark bare backing in the janitors closet.

AN HOUR LATER.

"Alrighty Ellin has decided to wave at us today." The doctor smiled "And if she would tilt we could see that pretty little face."

Wally and Harley held hands staring at the little body on screen. Until she moved and showed then her tiny face with button nose rose petal lips and blonde hair. Wally went all out for his first daughter and asked them to do 3D sonograms for them. He hadn't regretted it yet. "Oh Wally she's beautiful!"

"Just like her mother." Wally smiled.

"Well maybe you'll be able to meet her sooner than later. Your child is growing at an amazing rate. She could be ready to pop outta there within the next three months. She's exceeded her expected five pound birth weight and anything after July 29th we could be putting you into premature labor. So As of today Miss Quinn you're on bed rest. No lifting, no stretching, no talking people off cliffs, legdges and anything else they may jump off of. You have strict orders to rest understood."

"Perfectly clear doctor." Wally said shutting Harley up. "She'll be as cozy as a baby in a blanket."

"Good. I'll go print your pictures and get your paper work." She smiled and walked out.

"Harley. I have a question."

"Wally. I'm sure I have an answer."

"An honest Answer?"

"Have I ever lied to you before?"

"No."

"Then yes."

"Did you see Bruce last night?"

"I seen Ivy first then yes I saw Bruce."

"So you attacked him."

"He insulted me, told me I was getting fat, so I punched him out."

"Why did he have burn marks Harley."

"Because Wally I used a Car Battery on him."

"And then?"

"I placed him saftely on a bed."

"Oh good."

"Of nails."

"Harley!" Wally groaned.

"What?" Harley sat up to the best of her abilities. "I've slept beside you every night since you saw him and Klark together… Having sex. I have rolled on to your tear stained pillows and heard you in the bathroom sobbing. I have heard and felt you thrash and moan for Bruce saying how bad he hurt you. YOU DON'T THINK THAT BOTHERS ME."

"Harley please… Keep Calm."

"NO! I LISTEN TO YOU EVERY DAY SAY THINGS LIKE I STILL WONDER WHAT IF BUT NOW I'LL NEVER AND I GRIT MY TEETH AND I BARE WITH IT! WELL NOT ANYMORE I WILL NOT LET HIM HURT YOU WALLY." She started sobbing. "I promised you once. I meant it."

"Alrighty guys she is already to go here are your photos and you miss Quinn have to getr some rest. You can't do too much you are in the mist of Premature labor. This is a warning. I love you guys do not make me have to tie you down and force you to get some rest. You are aware I will do that correct?"

"Yes doc I am." Harley smiled "But I need to finish-"

"No Harley, No finishing anything! You. Need. Rest. That is that!"

"But-"

"Harley the doctor is right I think you've done enough for everybody you need to be waited on hand and foot and I'll be more than glad to be the one to do it please Harley don't do whatever you have to until after the baby is born."

"Fine." She sighed "Fine."

Harley got up and tried to walk away as quickly as possible.

"Harley where are you going?"

"I'm tired of hearing you crying! I'm going you to get the truth!"

"Quinn-"

"NOONE IN MY FAMILY IS GOING TO GET HURT ANYMORE!" She snapped loudly and stormed off.

Wally stood there confused and scared all at the same time, but there was a part of him that was in love with her that wanted her to do what she had to so that they become a happily ever after. He walked to their car and got in she disappeared and that was that there was no need to keep harping on it.

MIDNIGHT

"QUINN" Wonder-Woman Shrieked as she hung above her hot tub newly installed with a hot batch of Love-X.

"Hiya Wonda Tits, How are ya?!" She smiled rubbing her belly behind a video camera. "Ready to make a movie?!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE?! AND WHAT MOVIE AM I MAKING?!"

"Well for your first question. I'm just watching you… Ya know Hang around Puhahah." She burst into hysterical laughter at her own joke.

"Holy shit." Dianna said with some sort of wonder. "You're huge."

"You're one to call huge. I'm pregnant, Dianna, and Wally is her father. You're a hippo and no one loves you not even Brucey boy!"

"HOW DARE YOU… How do you know MY name!?"

"You know when someone breaks my back attempts to kill me or you know… Kill me I figure out who it is REAL fast!"

"YOU CRAZY BITCH."

"Why thank you! You're oh so sweet but that's not what I'm here… Ya know to be flirted with and flattered."

"What are you doing with the DAMN CAMERA!"

"Why I'm making your big debut! Now smile REAL BIG okay!" She put the camera on record. "Oh and by the way you're kinda compelled so don't try to wriggle out of it okay we need sheer and complete honesty, hence the fact you're in your own wittle lasso!"

"Oh dear lord."

"Now honey it's Harley! Now let's test this out. What's your name sweet heart?"

"Wonder Woman."

"No honey you're government name. The name mommy and daddy gave you."

"Dianna."

"Very good! Now do you know who the blur is?"

"Superman."

"And do you know who superman is?"

"Yes."

"Who is it Lady Di and don't skimp on the details!"

"Klark Kent." She whispered.

Harley pushed the button in her hand sending electric waves through Diana "Say it to where everyone can hear!"

"KLARK KENT!"

"That's much better, and are you two friends?"

"Good friends."

"So like all good friends you know secrets about him."

"Yes." She mumbled.

"Ahahaha no one likes a MUMBLER!" She pushed the button again.

"YES GOD YES I KNOW I KNOW I KNOW SECRETS!"

"Oh then you are of some use. Dish dish dish!"

"What do you want to know?"

"Like is he in love with B-Man?"

"Yes!"

"How does that make you feel Dianna?"

"ENRAGED! I thought Flash was bad so I injured his ego. Turns out he's not bad. He's the only one other than his bitch of a bestie that I enjoy being around at least I know he won't fuck who I'm in love with! I mean he did but it's okay. He's got you. Klarks got fucking Louis! You've seen her. Is she not beautiful? Why does he have to go for who I want to be with! I loved him and I told that Queen of a boy scout that out of pure FRIENDSHIP! DOESN'T HE LOVE LOUIS ARE THEY NOT TOGETHER STILL?!"

"I believe they are."

"THEN WHY GO FASTER THAN A SPEEDING BULLET WITH MEN TOO?! THE ONE MAN FROM THIS GOD FORSAKEN LAND I WANTED."

Harley got sympathetic for a moment. Feeling a little sorry for the sobbing Dianna who got all of her pain out it was about time. When Harley met her demise by her and Superman she seen pain then she didn't know it was because of him. "Does it feel good to let it out?"

"Yes.. Thank you…" Dianna cried. "I've been fighting for years because of Klark to keep everything at bay. I've watched Bruce morn over lost love thanks to you and your crazy husband-"

"Exboyfriend pudding."

"Oh sorry… I'm tired of being the last one who ever gets anything am I not the one who fights for everything am I not a Goddess. Women Pray to me men want me why not Bruce?"

Harley sighed. Dianna was already torturing herself taking the fun out of it for everyone else. This was no longer fun. This was mean. If she could take a piece of Kyrptonite and ram it through his heart maybe the Vampire sonofabitch would die then. "Well Dianna you've told me EVERYTHING I need to know." She turned off the camera and sighed "We'll have to hang like this again sometime babydoll." She took a Baterang she stole from batman and flung it as she left. She heard it snap and Dianna fall. There wasn't a splash, But she knew she fell. She looked back and Dianna was slowly getting out. A her bangs were white, and her smile was a little more twisted.

"Hey Quinn."

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"Anytime wonda tits!"

MAY 27 9:00

"WALLY WEST GET YOUR GINGER ASS IN HERE!"

Wally watched the news. BREAKING NEWS had struck and he was in the mist. He walked into the main foyer where he seen his best friends laughing hysterically. "Guys what th…" He looked at wonder woman on the mega tron screaming how she hated Klark Kent. "Oh. My. God."

"Turns out the JL is not a bunch of Super friends after all. Thankfully we now know we trust reporter of the Daily Bugle Klark Kent and Screenplay Writer Dianna last name unknown. With our lives. Congratulations Klark for being one of the first outted superheros! Long love Pride! This is Lelan Dez saying it's all true if Dez says it!"

"Oh god!"

"Oh God is Right I think Harley made me Pee on myself." Shayer giggled.

"Oh she is really good at her Job. BDSM for Klark, Nailing Bruce, and Yanking that bitch Di… Oh my god."

Dianna strutted up her hair was pulled back and her white streaks the only thing showing. She wore black Jeans and a red diamond T-shirt that showed off her belly chain that had a bat on it.

"Holy shit!" Shayer said "She's HOT!"

They stood in awe as she walked up to Bruce and planted this pornographic kiss on him.

"Oh Harley…. I don't know what you did but this can't be good." Wally said.

"I'm actually a little turned on by this… We'll see you in an hour or so." Shayer pulled Green Lantern to her and sped off to a dark corner of the world.

"I don't find this the least bit funny." Klark said harshly as Wally still stared at Bruce and Dianna.

"It's not my doing."

"Harleys working for you now I see that, so you sick her on all your enimes."

"No!"

"You sure seem like it."

"What the hell do you mean by that?! Half the time I didn't even know what was going there."

"So her attacking me, Bruce, and Dianna were all because she wanted to?!"

"Well Bruce has locked her up 100 times, you and Dianna basically killed her revenge and Karma are on her side when it comes to you guys. And Karma is kicking your ass Klark."

"I'm glad you're taking all this lightly! Harley's going to do the same thing to you."

"No she won't you don't know her Klark."

"I do and I know she will."

Wally Balled his fist up tired of the shit Klark had to say. "Say it again."

"You're going to get hurt and you're going to need me and I won't be there!"

Wally looked at Dianna smiling crookedly being held by Bruce she nodded at him. There was unspoken words and she wasn't afraid to see Klark go down and she wasn't going to do anything to help him.

"You're going to be heartbroken and go Crawling back to Bruce who I will have all to myself! You'll be alone and I'll just laugh."

"You sure about that?"

"Are you sure about Psycho bitch attack dog?!"

POW

"Oh I am because I love Harley! I'm tired of all of you getting your kicks and punches out on her! She was pregnant and kicked ALL of your asses not one ALL how does that make you feel?!"

"Fuck you West."

"Ahhh No I have a Fiancée for that."

"Since when?"

"Since I decided to say that none of you stand for justice not one of you fight for what you believe in. Since none of you choose the correct reason for life. Since I have someone completely devoted to my happiness and I should be to hers. Since you banged Bruce and we're supposed to be friends since ALL of that you know what… FUCK THE JUSITCE LEAUGE I QUIT!" He threw down his mask and walked out of the door.

"DON'T YOU LEAVE WALLY WEST YOU HAVE TO PAY FOR YOUR ACTIONS!"

Wally held out his middle finger. "Take my leaving as my punishment! FUCK YOU!" He walked into the Elevator.

"WALLY Wait!"

"Yeah Dianna?" He asked turning to see her twisted beautiful blue eyes.

"You're were Damn good back there."

"Oh why thank you."

"I love watching Klark Pick himself up off the floor."

"Is that right."

"Yes. He can't be invincible forever Harley actually taught me that when she did this to me. I look and feel like…"

"I can burn the whole world down and nothings going to stop me." He smiled "She makes me feel that way all the time."

"Well tell her if she ever needs a friend I'm here."

"Alright will do."

"Thank you Wally for seeing the Bad in me. Now I've got'em I've got it all."

"Anytime Di. You be careful though he isn't fun to play with sometimes."

"Eh I don't care I just want him."

"I know that feeling all to well. But it's time for me to be free. I gotta go."

"Bye Wally thank You again." Dianna hugged him tightly then pulled away walking into her life as the Miss Batman of the week.

Wally walked in the elevator and onto the teleportation pad. "Back home to my forever."

LATER

"HARLEY!" Wally stormed in "HARLEY!"

Harley heard her name through her classical Prince music, but Wally wasn't supposed to be home for another hour or so, so she painted on with no distractions "ELLIN VENUS" on her solid cherry wood reconstructed Victorian crib.

Wally ran in and grabbed her from behind whirling her around into an amazing breathtaking kiss, pulling off her headphones. "Hi."

"H… Hi."

"Thank you."

"For…"

"Being you."

"Meaning…"

"I know what you did to Dianna. Actually she thanks you for what you did to her. I know I've been bad to you about who you used to be… I know it's not right…. But Listen to me I need you in my life. By my side. I have never felt so at home at ease or well… Normal." He fell to his knee. "I don't want Ellin calling anyone else Dad and I don't want you calling ANYONE else Husband. You are my prized possession. You're my heart AND soul. Will you Marry me?" He pulled out a white gold ring with rubies and a black diamond.

"What… What did you just say?"

"Will you Marry me Harleen Quinnzell?"

"Are you sure about this Wally."

"I have never been more sure about anything Har."

"OH WALLY YES!"

"Yes?!"

"YES YES YES YES YES A MILLION TIMES YES! OH WALLY YOU'VE MADE ME THE HAPPIEST PERSON IN THE WHOLE ENTIRE WORLD! "

"You're the second happiest." He kissed her again deeper this time holding her as closely to him as Ellin would allow. Finally the confussion was over

The pain was over

Being the hero or villain was over

Harleys Havoc was over

…

Nows all that's left is the wedding.

Harley pulled away. "Shit."


End file.
